


Turning Cartwheels

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [45]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU reunion, Donna's their biggest cheerleader, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Life on the TARDIS, Love, too much PDA for Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's best friend was happy.  If she didn't think she'd break something and completely embarrass herself, she would have turned cartwheels in the corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Cartwheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> For @timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt "friendship." Dedicating this one to perfectlyrose, who wrote me a story on Tumblr. Her tags and story helped me get past the block I was having for this prompt.
> 
> This can be considered a sequel to #39, "Reunited," in the Prompts and Requests series.

Donna entered the TARDIS galley, looking for biscuits, minding her own business.

"Oi! Bloody hell! Get a room!" The sight before her made her cover her eyes.

He was constantly licking things anyway so it shouldn't have been a shock that he was tasting Rose Tyler's neck and snogging his way to where he had pulled her oversized sweatshirt off her shoulder. 

"Oh! Donna! Sorry! Rose squeaked.

"S'fine...just....put a 'do not disturb' on the kitchen door or something! I'm still not used to Spaceman havin' a sex drive."

"Spaceman's right here in the room with you, by the way," a miffed Doctor groused. "Had one all along, for your information."

Rose was clutching her abdomen, shaking with silent laughter. 

"Just lookin' for the biscuits," Donna announced.

"Tin's over there!" the doctor directed, flustered, ears pink.

"I'll leave you two alone. Go to your room before you get naked, though. We have to eat in here." 

The Doctor rested his head on Rose's shoulder with a groan, so he missed the grin and thumbs-up from Donna to Rose. Donna grabbed the biscuit tin and beat a hasty retreat. She could hear Rose laughing. She was soon joined by the Doctor.

Internally, Donna was celebrating. His broken hearts were mended. His laughter filled Donna with joy. Now when he smiled, it touched his eyes. 

Donna's best friend was happy. If she didn't think she'd break something and completely embarrass herself, she would have turned cartwheels in the corridor. Donna settled for a little victory dance.


End file.
